


Pretty In Pink

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and a pretty pink bow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "The Jailhouse Job".

Nate was out of jail, a corrupt mayor was behind bars in this place and they were on to their next job.

Waiting for the team to arrive, Hardison fiddled with his glass of orange soda, sliding it back and forth across the slick countertop.

“Stop it, Hardison!” Eliot growled from the kitchen.

“Hey, man...” Hardison’s voice trailed off as Parker walked in.

Dressed in her usual black attire, Parker had added a pale pink ribbon, which she tied around her neck in a loopy bow.

_Oh, no, she dittent!_ Hardison thought as he watched her walk across the room

“What?” she asked him as she plopped down on the couch.

“Nothing, nothing...” he started, except... the pink ribbon was the exact same color as Parker’s nipples.

_Oh, shit!_ Hardison thought as he stepped behind a chair to hide the beginning of an erection. _Stop looking at her!_ But he couldn’t. The images were seared into his retinas. Parker posing for pictures they Photoshopped on their last job. Parker sliding down her nighty and standing in front of him and Sophie. And he had looked away but not before... pert, pale, perfect, pink nipples.

Sophie and Eliot joined Parker on the couch, while Nate stood behind them waiting for Hardison to start the briefing.

“Anytime,” Nate gestured.

“Right, right,” Hardison said, praying he wouldn’t embarrass himself as he quickly moved to the computer desk.

“Something’s wrong with Hardison,” Parker said, cocking her head at him.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong.” Hardison waved her off. “Okay, this, um, this is, uh, the, um, CEO, um, Daniel Beauregard, CEO of Globa—”

Nate cut him off with a glare, “Globadyne Pharmaceutical...”

Hardison pretended to listen. He was, after all, the one who had gathered all the information on the mark, but his attention, as well as his eyes, kept drifting.

Parker was unconsciously pulling the ribbon slowly through her hand, her attention totally focused on the briefing. The ribbon became loose and she pulled it off, stretching it taut across her breasts.

_Oh, dear Lord in heaven._

“The financials, Hardison,” Nate prompted. 

“Hardison,” Sophie’s voice penetrated his stupor. 

“Oh, right, yeah,” he responded, hitting several wrong buttons before finally hitting the right one.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Eliot asked with a sneer.

“Nothing, man. Can’t a brother have an off day?”

Nate continued the briefing while Hardison continued keeping an eye on Parker.

Bored with the ribbon, she finally hung it from her neck, the ends pointing directly at her nipples. Her high, tight little nipples. _Sweet, Jesus, she’s not wearing a bra._

It had been a bittersweet day when Sophie had taken Parker bra shopping two years ago.

“...Sophie, you go lay the groundwork at the bank. Eliot, you and Parker do a little surveillance at the warehouse. Hardison... Hardison!”

“Yeah, what?” he said sharply, shaking his head. “I’m on it. Fingers, keyboard, hack. I’m on it.”

“Okay,” Nate said dismissively. “Let’s so steal a pharmacy.”

The team went their separate ways leaving Hardison to his work but he was so frazzled, he wasn’t sure if he was spinning or the room was. Looking around, he spotted the pink ribbon sitting innocently on the coffee table and froze in place.

It was mocking him. Daring him. Challenging him. It scared the hell out of him. 

Standing, he took three tentative steps towards the ribbon. 

“It’s just a ribbon,” he chided himself softly in the empty room.

But his fingers hovered in midair above it, unable to make the final move to pick it up. 

_What’s the worst that could happen?_ he asked himself. _It’s not like it's gonna bite me!_

The second he touched the ribbon, he knew he was lost. Holding it against his nose, he inhaled deeply, Parker’s unusual scent of cash and metal flooded his senses. And something else... something that **smelled** pink... something entirely Parker-esque. It was intoxicating and... arousing as all get out.

He couldn’t think, couldn’t allow himself to think as he stumbled into the bathroom. Cursing as he unzipped his pants, Hardison had his dick out and was fisting it fast and furious, clenching the pink ribbon around it.

_Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, ohh, fuuucccckkkk!_ He bit his lip as he came silently.

Resting his head against the cool granite counter, he tried to catch his breath. He’d found release but not relief.

Cleaning up, he refused to raise his eyes and meet his reflection. The pink ribbon was ruined, and for some indefinable reason, it made his throat catch and his eyes burn. 

He couldn’t throw it away, not in any of the trash cans in the loft, and he couldn’t leave to dispose of it, he did have work to do.

Finally, he took the damp ribbon, secured it around his dick and balls, tying it into a bow. Not even a thief would find it there.

He hurried back to his computer and got to work, the incident sliding to the back of his mind as he did his job.

Nate drifted in a while later, followed by Sophie. They were at the table, discussing the plan when Eliot and Parker returned. He tried to smile at them, make eye contact, and pretend like everything was okay. It almost was. 

Until he saw Parker look around.

“Does anybody know what happened to my pink ribbon?”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Lydia but I fiddled around after. My bad. :)


End file.
